dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JP:OGFreak
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dinosaur King! Thanks for your edit to the File:Monolophosaurus chibi v.2 colored png.PNG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DinoQueen13 (Talk) 23:31, December 3, 2009 Nice Next time, can you say that it is by you or put a watermark with your username on your chibis? I nearly mistook you for an art thief. --DQ13|''Dino'' 00:20, December 4, 2009 (UTC) It's Fine I didn't expect you to know, I've heard of terrible art thieves who fight the original artist's copyright so they can mass produce cheap fakes >:(. But to prevent people from stealing (this is Wikia, after all), you should watermark them. --DQ13|''Dino'' 00:56, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ok, I'll put a watermark on my work! Again Again, try to remember to watermark your stuff. Not to nag you, but it's important so that people don't take your work. --DQ13|''Dino'' 22:43, December 4, 2009 (UTC) gosh I feel like such a noob :P I'm actually very experienced with these types of things, but lately I've been lazy :P Chibi Request Please! Can you draw an Ankylosaurus Chibi and make it look like Tank and make it the color brown. sure, I've been wanting to make a chibi ankylosaurus. please draw a giganotosaurus chibi jpogfreak draw a giganotosaurus chibi-- 21:54, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I'm actually making one now. Allosaurus and Fukuisaurus Chibi can you make an Allosaurus Chibi and Fukuisaurus Chibi. sure, but it might be a while, cause I'm working on schhol things. Chibis/Self-Made I forgot to tell you that fan-made images are discouraged, as they are (usually) not canonical, unless it is a diagram or something that is canonical. But the fact that you are a professional (inferred) will let you get by this by a little bit. Just remember to watermark it (I guess I'll allow it, as long as it has an effective watermark like yours). Now, to tell Ibarber! --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:57, December 14, 2009 (UTC) sorry, I'm having a hard time comprehending what your saying(it's not you it's me, I'm tired) LOL, pretty much, fan art such as your chibis is usually discouraged, but I'll give an exception as long as you follow this rule: Dinosaur King:Rules#Watermark Rule alright! I'll keep following that rule. Allosaurus Chibi and Fukuisaurus Chibi Its been a while since i asked you to make these chibis. Can you make them soon? sorry, I've been busy with school, actually the sketches are on my computor so it won't be long. again sorry. well school was out a week ago, but I've been busy with family. It's up! Wow You're really awesome! Keep up the great work! --DQ13|''Dino'' 14:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) awww, thank you! Requests If you can do it, can you make a Therizinosaurus and Megaraptor chibi? I am eager to replace the stolen files (files placed without permission). Also, when you post the chibis, it would be most helpful if you put it as (dino chibi)_by_JPOGFreak.(filetype). That way, it's easier for me to know that it's official and you posted it, rather than having to go to the picture to see if it's you. --DQ13|''Dino'' 14:40, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'll go edit the other posts and put that in it. Sure, I was actually thinking of a Therizinosaur chibi. and I'll do Megaraptor(though the DK one is inaccurate, it wasn't a raptor it was a Neovenator) I did Therizino. Awesome, thanks. You work pretty fast! --DQ13|''Dino'' 16:41, December 24, 2009 (UTC) thanks, yeah I'm very fast. Now I'll work on Megaraptor.